In hospital environments, many different types of dispensers are mounted to walls, such as, liquid dispensers including soap dispensers and dispensers for alcohol cleaning solutions. Typical, such dispensers are mounted to walls by the use of fasteners, such as, screws with or without wall anchors and by the use of adhesives. A disadvantage of the use of screws is that holes are created in the wall by the screws themselves or by the anchors for the screws and that the anchors often remain embedded in the wall and are difficult to remove. In any event, the removal of the screws and/or the removal of the wall anchors causes damage to the wall and leaves unsightly holes. A disadvantage of the use of adhesives is that on removal of the dispenser from a wall, the surface of the wall which is typically painted or has some other form of wall covering is removed or marred or otherwise damaged in an unsightly manner. Not only for decorative reasons but also for sanitary reasons, it is preferred that any damage caused by the removal of a dispenser be repaired with resultant additional cost.
Many dispensers have a useful life after which they need to be replaced. Often times, the costs of removal of an existing dispenser, repair of the wall upon which is mounted and mounting of a new dispenser is a significant cost relative to the cost of a new dispenser.